


This

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWS 2017 Elimination Round [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: He loves it.





	This

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS Week 4  
> Prompt: Anticipation  
> Genre: PWP (porn without plot)  
> Word Count: Under 300 words
> 
> (This is my first foray into smut. What an experience, my god)

This is what Arthur loves most. When he’s kneeling, legs spread, body trembling. Dripping with lube, achingly empty.

Eames arches over him, radiating warmth like a furnace. “Fuck, Arthur,” he murmurs, voice slithering down Arthur’s spine. “I could watch you for hours.”

He slips a finger inside, teasing, probing. Not enough. Never enough. Arthur snarls, hands clenching the bedsheets. Fucking tease.

Then the finger is sliding out, and Arthur can’t help the whine that bubbles up from his throat. His hips cant backwards, uncontrolled.

Eames chuckles. “That’s right, you love this.” He traces Arthur’s sensitive rim. “I should keep you like this, soaking wet, kneeling so pretty. Keep you on the tips of my fingers all fucking day, just dying for me to fuck you but too proud to beg me.”

Arthur lets his head drop, panting like a fucking dog, and tilts up his hips like a bitch in heat. _Fuck me,_ he thinks. _Fuck me fuck me fuck me._

Eames pulls away abruptly. Arthur hears the tear of a condom package, and his balls tighten, a ridiculous Pavlovian response. He spreads his legs wider.

“You’re gorgeous, Arthur.” Eames rubs a hand up Arthur’s back, sliding on the sweat-soaked skin. “Fucking beautiful.”

Then, finally, he presses in and this—fuck, _this_ is what Arthur loves most. When his body’s shifting, spreading to let Eames inside. Feeling Eames over him, around him, in him. Caging him in, pinning him down.

Eames leans closer and bites down on that spot at the nape of Arthur’s neck.

“Fuck,” Arthur gasps, body spasming. Distantly, he hears Eames spewing obscenities, feels his hips jackhammering against Arthur’s.

Later, Eames hums happily and pulls Arthur close, heedless of the mess they’ve made. Arthur closes his eyes, enjoying his afterglow.

This is what he loves most.

**Author's Note:**

> Flos suggested an alternative summary for this drabble: _in which Eames is a dick, has a dick, and eventually gets around to using a dick_


End file.
